This invention relates generally to aquatic exercise devices and methods therefor and, more specifically, to a device dimensioned to be retained between a person""s thighs while the person is swimming.
Swimming, in addition to being a sport, is also a popular form of exercise. Those who swim can build muscle strength in their arms, legs, and other body parts. More specifically, leg strength is built when the leg""s muscles are contracted against a form of resistancexe2x80x94in this case, water. However, this form of isometric exercise has several disadvantages: water alone provides only a limited form of resistance for building leg strength, and the constant angle of the kicking motion needed to propel a swimmer forward only partially develops the quadriceps, hamstrings and other leg muscles.
In order to more fully develop a muscle group, it is often necessary to contract those muscles against a form of resistance from various angles. The kicking motion in such exercises as free-style swimming and in the butterfly stroke generally only provide resistance to leg muscles across a vertical field of motion and not across a horizontal plane. Optimum muscle development can occur if the leg muscles simultaneously contract against both an up and down resistance as well as a horizontal resistance. Without a device to place between a swimmer""s thighs, however, it is difficult for a swimmer to simultaneously contact the leg muscles against both a horizontal and a vertical form of resistance while swimming.
A need therefore existed for an aquatic exercise device dimensioned to be retained between a person""s thighs while swimming so that a swimmer can simultaneously contract the leg muscles horizontally and vertically.
An object of the present invention is to provide an aquatic exercise device dimensioned to be retained between a person""s thighs while swimming so that a swimmer can more fully build leg strength, and a method therefor.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an aquatic exercise device is disclosed, comprising, in combination, an intermediate section having a first end and a second end, the intermediate section is comprised of a resilient material and is dimensioned to be retained between a person""s thighs while the person is swimming, a first outer section attached to the first end, at least a portion of the first outer section has a width greater than a width of the intermediate section, the first outer section is dimensioned to project outward from the intermediate section and to extend at least partially from a space between the person""s thighs, a second outer section attached to the second end, at least a portion of the second outer section has a width greater than a width of the intermediate section, the second outer section is dimensioned to project outward from the intermediate section and to extend at least partially from a space between the person""s thighs.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for aquatic exercise is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing an intermediate section having a first end and a second end, the intermediate section is comprised of a resilient material, retaining the intermediate section between a person""s thighs while the person is swimming, providing a first outer section attached to the first end, at least a portion of the first outer section has a width greater than a width of the intermediate section, the first outer section is dimensioned to project outward from the intermediate section and to extend at least partially from a space between the person""s thighs, providing a second outer section attached to the second end, at least a portion of the second outer section has a width greater than a width of the intermediate section, the second outer section is dimensioned to project outward from the intermediate section and to extend at least partially from a space between the person""s thighs.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.